


'Cause I'm early in the mornin', not too late at night

by quietwandering



Series: Bad Girl [1]
Category: The Smiths
Genre: F/M, First Time, Implied/Referenced Underage, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietwandering/pseuds/quietwandering
Summary: You're tryin' to tell me everything is alright
Relationships: Angie Marr/Johnny Marr, Johnny Marr/Andy Rourke
Series: Bad Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906117
Comments: 19
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little vignette cause of SPIDERB4BY. Eventually I'll finish writing my longer Johnny/Moz piece.
> 
> This is pre-Smiths. Johnny is probably 17/18, Andy is probably 16/17. 
> 
> Title is [Bad Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_P-RAGHGKN8) by New York Dolls

The carpet was soft under my fingers and between my toes. _New York Dolls_ was on repeat for the third time, and I was happily humming along from where I was stretched out on the floor. Andy was curled up on the bed with his eyes shut - he might have been asleep. I wasn’t sure. I was gonna maybe ask him at some point but had forgotten. 

Rolling onto my stomach, I grabbed the joint we’d been sharing off the nightstand. There were just a few hits left on it, and I sucked the smoke greedily into my lungs to finish it off. I thought about rolling a new one, but - Andy be pissed if he had to buy more for us so soon. For now, I let myself sink back into the carpet and let all those delicious tingles run through me. There really was nothing better than being high. “Fuck, man. I feel so fuckin’ _good_.” 

“Mm…” I glanced up and saw Andy’s eyes peering down at me, that odd smile on his face, the one that always made me feel so protective of him. “Yeah, s’pretty good, innit?” 

I crawled towards the bed and hoisted myself up. Andy rolled onto his back, like always, and I slotted myself in against his chest. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, gently pulled me that slightest bit closer, and rested his cheek against my hair. I sighed contentedly and hugged him as tight as I could manage, relishing the touch of our skin. 

“You should’ve come to class today, y’know? Alice was looking all over for you.” I idly stroked shapes across Andy’s chest, like I was a painter and he was my canvas. “You gotta ask her out, man. She’s so into you.” 

Andy stayed quiet. He could never accept that a girl could like him, never listened when I told him he was a handsome bloke and that plenty of ladies thought the same - I just didn’t get it sometimes. Andy was shy, sure, but he was funny and charming, he was well read and had a great taste in music. He had so much to offer, but he insisted that a bird just be disappointed if they really knew him. 

Putting on a very stern face, I leaned back enough to look him in the eye. “Andrew Michael, you are _gonna_ ask Alice out tomorrow. You hear me? I’m staying the night, and yer gonna walk to school with me. No getting out of it this time.” 

Andy sighed and chewed on his lip a little, and I could tell something was on his mind. I rested my chin on his shoulder, bumped my nose against his cheek to take in the scent of him. It was that deep scent of pine and fresh cut grass, like he’d just walked out the lumberyard. I could never get enough of it. “Just don’t like her, is all. She’s kinda borin’.” 

I blinked a few times and tried to figure out if I heard him right. “Boring? _Alice_? Half’er bloody head’s shaved, man. She got suspended like two times over it. She’s like...the coolest girl in the whole school.” 

“I guess. I dunno,” Andy said, voice tapering off. “Maybe I’d like it better if she just shaved the whole thing off, shouldn’t ever do things half arsed, y’know?” 

“You’re bloody hilarious, mate. Proper laugh, you are,” I said, rolling my eyes. A sudden thought hit me, and I sat up a bit on my elbow, wondering how to bring it up. “It’s not because of the whole…” I gestured a bit and Andy flushed a deep red, quickly glancing away. “No, no. I just mean - well you’re gonna have to ask a bird out if you wanna…”

Andy shrugged, clearly unwilling to talk about it. We'd known each other for so long at this point, but he'd never just come out and say he was a virgin, though I was well aware of the fact and had been for a long time. He hadn’t even so much as kissed someone before. I never judged him for it, I totally understood wanting to wait, but Andy was gonna turn into a crotchety old nun at this rate. I had to encourage him somehow.

“Oh! I’ve an idea, right?” Andy gave me the look which said he knew all about my ideas, and that he wanted no part in them, but I ignored it. “Look, you can practice kissing me. That way, you’ll know what to do when you ask out Alice, yeah?” 

“W-what? M’not bloody kissing you. That’s…” Andy looked like he was choking, and I told him I took personal offense to that. Andy huffed and sat up a bit against the bed, pushing his hair out of his face. “Blokes don’t kiss one another. S’wrong, innit?” 

“What about Bowie?” I asked, indignant. Andy just shrugged and continued to fiddle with his hair. He liked to hide behind it when he was nervous - I knew because I did the same thing. “And Pete Shelley and stuff? Lots of blokes kiss one another.”

“I guess,” Andy said, still not looking at me. I was sure I was on the right track, I just needed to give him a bit more of a push. So I scooted a little closer and cupped Andy’s jaw, tugging his face towards me. I waited a bit, just to see if he’d pull away - I wasn’t going to force him or anything - but he stayed perfectly still right up till our lips touched.

I wanted this to be nice for him, a good memory, so I didn’t rush anything. I just worked my mouth against him in the slow, careful way Angie liked, though with Andy completely unresponsive it was a bit awkward. I pulled back a little to let him breathe and smiled at the startled look on his face. “That good, huh?”

Andy jumped, as if he’d forgotten I was there, and stared at me for a moment, his green eyes comically wide. I cupped the back of his neck and leaned in again, this time at a much better angle, and started to kiss him a little less chastely. Andy finally moved his lips against my own, and I shivered as he sucked on my bottom lip - he was already so good at this, fuck. Alice was gonna be so appreciative I’d let him practice with me. 

We parted for air again, and Andy looked much more relaxed, lids hooded and heavy - though he could've just been feeling the effects of the weed. I definitely was, every part of my body was tingling right then, from the tips of my ears to the soles of my feet. It was awesome. Sighing, I rested my cheek against his shoulder and shut my eyes, smiling when Andy’s arm went back around me. “You’re gonna be a pro at this in no time, man.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is my thing now. Don't know why it's my thing now, but I'm guessing it's cause of SPIDERB4BY. They have ruined me.

After an incredibly boring lecture about the French Revolution, the school bell rang and dismissed us for lunch. Andy nearly got out the door before I caught him by the elbow and swung him towards me, though he was well aware of what was about to happen and struggled to get away. “Hey, _c’mon_. Let’s go talk to her, huh?” I whispered, nodding my head towards the back of the class. “It’ll be quick. C’mon.” 

“Johnny, I just -” 

I was already leading us towards Alice and her group of friends, waving a little when they looked over. “Hey! I’m Johnny. Johnny Marr? Yeah, and this is Andy. I’m sure you know him already,” I said, looking at Alice in particular. The piercings in her face were definitely not school regulation, and I wondered how she was able to keep them in. “We’re in a band together. White Dice?”

“Oh, that’s so _cool!_ ” Alice said, and I looked at Andy expectantly. Andy just shrugged and continued to stare at the floor as if it were far more interesting than this conversation, the bastard. “Yeah, I play guitar. Not gotta band or anything though.” 

“Awesome! Yeah, we’re probably gonna do a gig soon. We sent some tapes into NME and stuff - we could even get signed!” I had to fill the dead air since Andy was doing his best impression of a statue. I wanted to kick him but had to play it cool in front of this many girls. “You should definitely come when we next play.” 

“Hell yeah. Here -” Alice paused to pull a pen out of her bag and gently took Andy’s hand, scribbling her phone number onto his palm. He hastily shoved it into his pocket and mumbled a quiet ‘ _thank you_ ’ that even I had to strain to hear. “Definitely call me up!” 

“For sure. See you!” 

I had barely got the words out before Andy was skittering away. It was hard to know if he was avoiding me in particular, or if he was just really eager to get away from Alice - probably a bit of both. He made a beeline towards the hallway we normally used when we wanted to skip school, and I had to jog a bit to keep up - only to then near skid into him as he struggled to get the fire exit open. 

“Would you slow the fuck down, man?” I said, huffing for breath. Andy swung open the door, and I continued to follow him till we stopped by a familiar bench. It's where we usually sat and smoked after school, and on the rare occasions we arrived early enough we'd eat our breakfast out here, too. It was nearby a tree that kept us out of the rain on muggy days - which was most if not all days in dreary old Manchester.

Andy sunk himself down and rifled through his bag till he found his fags, and I bummed one off him before he even had a chance to light his own. We sat in silence for a long while, listened to the distant traffic and the bird song, and I tried to think of a polite way to ask what his fucking problem was with Alice. 

“What’s up with you then?” I asked, tapping the ash off my cigarette. Andy shrugged and sunk down a bit into himself, letting his hair hang over his face. I shifted closer and primly tucked it behind his ear. “Hey, c’mon. Just talk to me, man.”

“Dunno,” Andy mumbled. I nudged him with my shoulder, and he tiredly rubbed a hand over his face. A bit of ink smudged his cheek so I licked my thumb and wiped it away. “I’ve just got a lot on my mind, I guess.”

“I can tell. You wanna go back to your place? We can try out that new bong I got.” 

I waited till Andy nodded and helped him up to his feet. We caught the bus to the Ashton-on-Mersey depot and walked the rest of the way home with me singing Neil Young songs to try and cheer Andy up, starting with _Heart of Gold_ and getting through most of _Old Man_ before he finally shoved me and told me to stop. I knew then everything was gonna be okay. 

“What record?” I asked when we got up to his room. Andy said he didn’t care so I put on the Rolling Stones. I got the bong out of the dresser where it was stuffed under a pile of shirts, mostly to keep his brothers away from it, and sat down on the edge of the bed to pack the bowl. 

Andy kicked off his school uniform with the usual disgust before tugging on some loose jeans and a faded t-shirt. I think it had been a Manchester City one he got from his dad, but it was hard for me to remember now. We sat comfortably against the headboard together and smoked for a while, until my hands started to tremble and my head felt heavy. 

Once the bong was safely on the nightstand, I pulled us to lie down together and wrapped my arms around him, anchoring myself. Andy rubbed his cheek against my hair (which I had washed that morning but didn’t have the energy to comb so it was a total disaster, god) and mumbled something I couldn’t hear, even with us pressed so close together. “What’sit?”

“Nowt,” Andy said, still in that barely understandable way. I nudged him with my toe and looked at him expectantly. Andy stared at me stubbornly for a bit, but he knew I’d bother him till he told me. “I just said I like you s’all.” 

I laughed and gave him a light shove for being such an idiot. “Yeah, I like you, too. ‘Cept when you’re makin’ us look like a pair of twats in front of the birds, eh?” Andy was quiet again, but it didn’t feel like the comfortable silence we often shared. I sat back up again and peered at him to see if I could figure it out, my brain a little sluggish from the weed, but he wouldn’t look at me. “Andy?”

Andy’s face turned a deep red as he shifted up from the bed, and I went to quickly grab his arm, startled when he yanked it away from me. “Just gotta...pop to the loo, s’all. I’ll be back in a minute.” 

“Alright,” I said, unhappy with the furrow in Andy’s brow. I didn’t know what I’d said to have put it there, or if I was the one who put it there at all. It was so off putting. Andy normally told me everything - and what he didn't say I could usually figure out. “I’ll make us something to eat then.” 

Andy nodded and vanished off to the bathroom so I headed down to the kitchen. His oldest brother Chris had made stew last night, and that seemed about the only good option right then. I heated it on the stove and prepared us a few bowls then made some toast, though I ate my slice right in the kitchen and had to make another before I went back upstairs. 

As I expected, Andy wasn’t out of the bathroom and had likely locked himself in there to hide. I sat down to eat for a bit, waiting to see if he’d come back on his own, but soon had to head out into the hall to go check in on him. “Andy? You okay?” I called as I tapped on the door. It was quiet so I tried the knob. Thankfully it gave way, and I carefully peaked my head inside. “Andy?”

Andy was sat on the floor next to the sink with his knees drawn up. I frowned and went to go sit in front of him. There was silence for a while until I heard a slight sniffle. I rushed to wrap my arms around him and urgently asked him what was wrong again, knowing I'd not get a straight answer. “Nowt,” Andy mumbled, and he had definitely been crying for a while. 

I reached to grab some tissues and pressed them into his hand, rubbing his back a bit. “Is it about Alice or somethin’? If you really don’t like her s’okay. No worries,” I said, at a loss for what else could be on his mind. The tingle of the high had subdued a bit, but my head was still pretty muddled. The only other thing I could think was that his parents might have been fighting, but his mom had been in Spain for a while now.

Without a word, Andy turned and pressed our mouths together in a bruising kiss, and I blinked a few times before closing my eyes, letting it happen. I cupped his cheek after a minute, tried to guide him on how to move his lips, but he seemed unable to slow down. I finally had to pull away when I felt the press of his tongue - I just wasn’t ready for that much action with my best mate. 

Andy’s breath was warm against my face as we stared at one another, still close enough that our noses brushed together. I absently ran my fingers through his hair, not sure what to say. We kissed again after a minute, chastely, but Andy pulled away with an almost panicked look on his face. “I-I like you, John. I think I _really_ like you.”

My face flushed at the look in his eyes. They were tinged with an unfamiliar desperation and still wet with tears, the deep green hue glittering in the low light. I could feel my heartbeat quicken as the understanding settled in, and my hand dropped to my lap. I’d never felt so stupid. “Fuck. Andy -”

“I-I know. I’m not s-sure why I...I can’t make it go away. I-I _hate_ myself,” Andy said in a rush, scrubbing fresh tears off his face. I couldn’t do anything but wrap my arms around him, hold him against me despite his slight resistance. When I’d got him to stop struggling, he burst into another sob, and I nearly started to cry myself. 

“It’s okay. Hey, it’s okay,” I whispered, rocking Andy as best I could in the cramped space. I rubbed his shoulder and pressed a kiss into his hair. “It’s gonna be alright. We can figure this out, yeah?” 

After a while, Andy nodded and pulled back. I got up to get him a warm flannel to clean up with before I went downstairs to get us some water and heat our food back up. Thankfully Andy had extracted himself from the bathroom by the time I had gotten back so we didn’t need to eat sitting next to the bloody toilet. I handed the bowls over to him and went to put a new record on for us - _Horses_ this time.

We quietly ate together, side by side on the bed, while I tried to think things through. I knew I loved Angie. She was the most beautiful girl I’d ever seen, and there was no doubt in my mind I was gonna marry her. I loved Andy, too, but...I definitely didn’t love him the same way. He’d probably not look too good in a wedding dress anyways, so. 

But...I wasn’t entirely opposed to kissing Andy again, and maybe even more than that. I liked the way his arms felt around me, it always made me feel safe, and I especially liked the way he made me laugh. He was a great guitar player, too. He had taught me so many new chords and was always there to help me when I was having trouble playing a riff. 

Finishing off my toast, I sat all the plates and bowls aside before reaching for Andy’s hand. I squeezed it a little in mine before I scooted over, with our knees tightly pressed together, and rested my head on his shoulder to breathe in that deep, woodsy scent again. “How about we take it a day at a time and see what happens, huh?” 

Andy ran his thumb along my knuckles and huffed out a laugh, making me glance up. “Sounds good...s’long as we can make out some more.”

“Oh, fuck yeah.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I'm supposed to be sleeping but was literally too excited to post this. More edits coming soon, I'm sure, but for now - here's 3500 more words about these cute soft boyfriends.

I hadn’t wanted to tell Angie at first, though I wasn’t sure why. She had always supported my crazy ideas and my overambitious goals in life. When I told her I wanted to redefine rock n’ roll and become the most well known guitarist in Manchester, maybe even all of England, she had just squeezed my hand and said it was a sure thing. 

Then one night while we were sharing a joint I’d blurted it all out in one breath - that Andy liked me, that we had kissed, and that I kinda wanted to keep kissing him. I nearly dropped the spliff when she started to laugh. She was near doubling over from the force of it. “What? _What_?” 

“Oh, John.” Angie wiped at her runny mascara and smiled at me. She looked like the most perfect girl in the world, and I was so lucky to be able to call her mine. “You’re just a bit bloody oblivious at times. He’s been in love with you since he first laid eyes on you, I’d bet.”

I scratched at my neck and looked up at the stars. It had just rained about an hour ago, and we were sat on a blanket out in my back garden, shoulder to shoulder, enjoying the chilly autumn night together. “Huh. D’ya really think so?”

“Yes. I had thought you two were dating when we first met,” Angie said with that slight smile she got when trying to hold back a laugh. I tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her. I wanted to do more than that, but she pulled back to lie against the blanket when I rubbed her thigh. “He looks at you like you hung the moon, Johnny.” 

Lying myself beside her, I ran my hand over her stomach instead and toyed with the hem of her jumper. “S’ppose. Guess I never noticed,” I murmured. Angie snorted in disbelief, took a long drag of the spliff, and generously blew the smoke into my mouth. I breathed it in deep and licked along the seam of her lips, shuddering. “I don’t know what I’d do without him, Ang, but - I love you. I know I love you, and I’m gonna marry you.” 

“Yeah, but love’s not a finite thing we only have so much of - we’re all capable of loving more than one person,” Angie said, and I wasn’t sure how I’d never thought about that. All I had ever known were god fearing Irish Catholics who insisted a woman should settle down with one man and love them until they dropped dead. It was invigorating to realize that things maybe weren’t that black and white after all. “Bet Andy’s a good kisser, too, huh? He’s got some great lips - and that hair! It’s nicer than mine.” 

“Oh, stop it,” I said, laughing until my ribs hurt. It might've just been the weed, but she always made me feel blissfully happy, high or not. Angie smiled and wrapped her arms around me, pulled me close, and I kissed her with a bruising force, heart bursting with gratitude. “Just don’t go gettin’ any new boyfriends without me, yeah?” 

“Well, I guess I’ll not need to be tellin' you about me and Sarah then, huh?” Angie said with a wicked grin, and I rolled on top of her with a scandalized look. “Oh, what’s this then? You’re the only one who can have it both ways?” 

“God, you’re lucky I love you. Let’s just bloody _snog_ already.” 

/

“Dunno, I think you better just stick to playing the guitar. M'pretty sure this isn't your thing.” 

I frowned at the canvas and added another stroke of blue to the top. I didn’t think it looked _that_ bad, maybe a bit abstract but. “Y’think? I mean, Mrs. Smith will probably still give me a pass for it, right?” 

“Yeah, but that’s just ‘cause she likes you.” 

Andy had detention today, and I was sat with him to help pass the time. The teacher didn’t care and clearly just wanted to go home but the head master would have him skinned if he didn’t stay the entire hour, poor bastard. “Well maybe you’ve just got a bad taste in fine art.”

“Is that right?” Andy drawled, rocking back in his chair. I nodded and put my paints away before going to clean my brushes in the bathroom. The teacher was packing his things when I got back, and I sighed in relief that it was finally time to get out of here. Fridays were just the worst - classes were always too long and inexcusably boring, and just constantly reminded me that I had better shit to do than strive to get O-levels I didn’t give a toss about.

Grabbing my bookbag, I slung it over my shoulder and went ahead outside. I had just gotten a fag lit when I heard Andy walk up behind me, readily snatching it from me to take a drag. He didn’t give it back so I lit another one and started on our long walk to the bus stop. “Bet you a quid it’s gonna be late again - it’s always late.” 

Andy shrugged and kicked a few stray rocks along the way, rubbing his nose. He was starting to get a cold, I’d noticed. Two of his brothers had already come down with one so it was only a matter of time. “S’nothin’ at my gaff to eat. You wanna go to the pub instead?” 

I checked my watch, well aware it was too early for tea, but I nodded anyways. “I’ve still got some of the money mum gave me earlier for lunch. Think we can get some chips or summat.” 

“Think they’d give us a pint?” Andy asked, grinning.

“Yeah, when you stop blowing all your money on records and shite - you can buy one any bloody time you like,” I said as I flicked my cigarette butt away. I’d charmed the barkeep once and Andy was convinced I’d some sort of gift when really she had just taken pity on us for being skint. “They're runnin’ a business, not a charity.”

“What about a full breakfast then? I’m _starvin_ ’.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s just head in before it starts to pour,” I grumbled with a smile still at the corner of my lips and brushed our fingers together, wishing I could hold his hand without it attracting the wrong kind of attention. Andy squeezed my hand lightly though, let me quietly know he appreciated the gesture. “You bloody layabout.” 

“Mm-hm.” 

/ 

We ended up at the corner store by Andy's house, me in the back stuffing cans of beer in my book bag while Andy hovered around the magazine rack as look out. I had noticed a little girl peering out at me from between the aisles, though she seemed content to not tattle to her mom when I gave her one of the sweets from my pocket.

When my bag was full up, I went to grab Andy by the elbow and haul him out of the store. I had thought I saw him stuff a magazine into his coat pocket, but I didn't have time to ask about it and by the time we got back to his house it had slipped my mind completely.

I went to go put the beer in the fridge, knowing most of them probably get nicked by Andy's brothers, and poured us two glasses of water before going upstairs, toeing Andy's door open with the side of my foot. "We gonna smoke a bowl first? There's a City game on tonight, too, I think."

Andy was halfway out his school uniform, with his trousers round his ankles, and flushed bright pink when I grinned at him. I'd seen him get changed a hundred times but - ever since we had to started to snog he had gotten intensely self conscious about himself. I didn't know why, really. Andy was remarkably good looking, always had been.

"Sorry, I'll be...I'll be right back," Andy stuttered, and I barely had enough time to set the water down before catching his shoulder, dragging him back to me. Andy stood completely still in my arms, his narrow back pressed along my chest, and I ran my hands down his stomach, playfully thumbing the waistband of his boxers. "Johnny, I'm not sure we should-"

"Should what?" I asked, burying my face into his shoulder to take in that wonderful smell of his. Our slight height difference made it difficult to reach his neck, but I was just able to get my lips there when I pushed up on my toes. Andy had started to breathe heavier, his chest rapidly rising and falling, and I backed us up to the bed before pulling him down onto my lap. "What we're doin' s'not wrong, Andy. You know that."

"I-I know but one of my brothers…"

"When are they ever bloody home? I've not seen Chris in ages," I retorted, kissing Andy's neck more intently. I pulled at his arm until he turned to properly straddle me, and I finally pressed our lips together. I had wanted to kiss him all day, god - by the lockers that morning, at lunch when were sat together on the bench outside, on the long bus ride home from the pub. I was mad for it.

Andy kissed me as slow and cautiously as ever. I ran my fingers through his hair, cupped his jaw, and moved my other hand down his back. His skin was so soft, just like Angie's, and I lightly scored my nails across his shoulders, just to make him moan. "I-I think I need a minute," Andy whispered, and I nodded in understanding, helping him lie down. 

I giggled at the noticable tent in Andy's boxers despite his withering glare and went to go put on the Buzzcocks _Another Music in a Different Kitchen._ I dropped the needle on _Love Battery_ first just to make Andy laugh and throw his arm over his face in embarrassment. "Oh, fuck off."

"Can't, sorry," I said flippantly as I tugged off my jacket and tie, throwing them down by the dresser. I sat myself back on the bed with my glass of water and a fag, with my legs over Andy's own as I scooted my back against the wall. I was about to ask him about watching the City game again when I saw something stuffed down in that spot where the bed met the wall, and I curiously tugged it out - it was the magazine Andy took from the store earlier. "Oh? What's all this then?"

I leaned away from Andy's flailing hands as I stared at the cover. Two remarkably beautiful men stood together in a suggestive embrace, staring into each other's eyes in a lustful way. "It's nowt, so just hand it back already," Andy said, panicked and frantic. "I don't go through your things, just give it here."

I sat my water down and nonchalantly flipped through the pages, continuing to bat Andy's hands away every once in a while. The articles were all shite - nowhere near as quality as Playboy's - but the pictures made up for it. I wasn't familiar with how blokes got on with one another, despite how many gay mates I had, and was fascinated to see all the variety on offer - mouths, hands, and arses, with clothes and without. There were a few guys in leather that looked really cool, too.

I realized somewhat belatedly that Andy had given up on trying to take the magazine from me and had sat himself next to me instead, his face bright red with embarrassment. I tapped a picture with two guys grinding against one another and nudged him with my elbow a bit. "I think about us doin' that all the bloody time lately, just like with Angie." 

Andy turned a deeper shade of red and shyly looked down into his lap, picking at his calluses. He was still hard, and I reached to stub out my cigarette before slowly running my hand up his thigh. Andy didn't push me away, didn't say anything either, and I rested my palm over his erection to see if that'd be okay, feeling it twitch under the fabric. Andy jumped in surprise initially but - he still didn't pull away, just stared at his lap and shifted a bit.

I kissed at his neck some more and started to rock my hand between his legs, slow and steady. Andy trembled a bit and clutched at my shirt with both hands, softly moaning against my ear with each upstroke. I had some incredible times with Angie, to be sure, but this was on another level completely. I wasn't sure I'd ever been this turned on before, just knowing I was the first to touch Andy like this.

"S'that good? You okay?" 

When Andy nodded, I let my hand wrap around his length through the thin cloth of his underwear and experimented with what it was like to stroke him properly. It was difficult at first, I wasn't used to touching any dicks aside from my own, but Andy didn't seem to notice or care, which gave me a bit more confidence.

I reached to undo my trousers with my other hand, I'd be in serious trouble on Monday if I made a mess of them, and I pushed them down enough that my dick could pop out. It was already leaking and stained my shirt a bit, though that'd not be as noticeable with my jacket on. I carefully tugged Andy's hand towards me after a minute, hoping he'd be okay with touching me in return. 

"Don't have to, if...if you don't want to or summat. S'up to you and all."

Andy was quiet as ever, blinking up at me with those brilliant green eyes, and I kissed him just to ease some of the emotions welling up in me. He really was a fit bloke. I couldn't believe how he didn't see it in himself. "I dunno what to do. I'd probably not be any good at it."

"S'real easy. Just pretend you're touching yourself instead, yeah? Just...from the opposite end."

"I've never -" Andy cut himself off immediately, and I stared at him in bewilderment. He wouldn't meet my eye so I scooted to sit in his lap instead, the magazine tumbling off to who knows where. "Just, maybe we should...do somethin' else. I-I dunno."

"Hey, hey no. It's alright, innit? S'no problem. Just give me your hand, yeah? I'll show you."

I felt warm all over and tugged my school shirt off along with my undershirt. The cool air did little to calm me down, and I reached for Andy's wrist again, pressing his palm to my chest, already slick with sweat. His lips had a slight part to them so I let myself kiss him, let myself open them a bit more, and shivered when he started to move his hand. "S-sorry -"

"It's okay. Just keep touching me, s'alright. Feels nice, yeah?" I murmured, dragging my hand from his cock to touch at his stomach, his sides. Andy tentatively started to rub at the prominent dip between my ribs and the swell of my collarbone, accidentally sliding his thumb across my nipples in the process which made my hips buck up. " _Fuck_ , fuck that's good. That's really good, Andy."

I tugged us to lie down properly, shuffling out my shoes and socks and trousers, and let myself press my lips back to Andy's own. We hadn't touched tongues yet, I was still a bit hesitant on that, but I could feel myself starting to yearn for it, my hormones in overdrive. "Johnny, would you -"

Andy moved his hips a little, and I reached to palm him again through his boxers. I wondered if I should pull them down, or maybe even pull mine down, but this seemed better for right now, safer. There was still some barrier for me and him to hide behind like this. "You feel the way I'm moving my hand? That's how you do it. Just up and down, with a tight fist, though it feels really good when you touch the tip."

I wriggled my thumb around where I felt Andy's slit, giggling when he let out a loud, low noise of pleasure, almost a wail. His sounds were so different from Angie's, whose were all high and soft and breathless when I touched her down there - but I loved it. It was such a turn on, though it was a sure sign this wouldn't last much longer.

Andy's hand tentatively reached between my legs and started to squeeze at my erection, mumbling unneeded apologies in my ear all the while. I continued to tell him it was fine, to just relax, and talked him through what felt good and what worked best. "Here - put your palm like this. Flat like, yeah? And just...just like that. Lotsa good spots underneath the tip, fuck. Fuck, that's...that's _perfect_."

My legs shifted restlessly against the bed as Andy got a bit more confident, and I had to force my own hand to keep moving. Andy's underwear was soaked through with precome at this point - which I also had to explain. I couldn't believe Andy was nearly 18, only a few months away from graduating secondary, and hadn't ever thought to do something about his morning wood. I'd felt it jammed into my hip plenty of times by now, though I'd never brought it up. It was normal and healthy, nothing to shame him over, but just - how the _fuck_ had he made through puberty so far? I'd been touching myself since I met Angie, I couldn't help it. 

" _Johnny_ , oh. Fuck, I feel...I think -"

"It's okay. It's alright," I whispered, my other hand coming up to rub his arm. I wanted to kiss him, but he had hidden his face into his arm again, letting out what sounded like a sob as he began to come. Impulsively, I tugged his boxers down to watch and felt almost dizzy with arousal as I saw his come shoot out in thick streams across the bed. I was amazed someone could come that hard, honestly. It was impressive. "Fuck, Andy. That was so fuckin' hot, man."

Andy's hand had gone lax around me so I reached to finish myself off. It didn't take much. My hips lifted clear off the bed as I climaxed, kicking my underwear off afterward so they wouldn't stick to me. I hobbled off to the bathroom to go get a washcloth, not wanting to deal with dried come in my pubes, but near dropped it on the floor when I saw Andy curled up tight on the bed, his shoulders shaking in a familiar way.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I whispered, worried I'd done something that made him uncomfortable. "You alright?"

Andy sniffed, loud and snotty, and I ran my fingers through his hair to try and help him calm down. "Sorry, I...I dunno, man. I'm s-sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. It was great, yeah?" I ran the washcloth over his face then down between my legs before gently reaching to do the same for Andy. I helped him out his boxers before I went to get both of us some pajama bottoms, pausing to switch the record over to Neil Young's _Harvest_ before I got us both dressed. "That better?"

Andy nodded, and I pulled out a joint from the nightstand along with my Zippo lighter. I sat against the headboard while Andy rested his head in my lap, wiping at his eyes occasionally as we passed the spliff. "We'll...we'll need to change the sheets, I think."

"Yeah, probably. Fuck, we could use a shower, too, but - it's too much bloody effort right now, innit?" I said with a heavy sigh, continuing to run my fingers through Andy's hair. It was always soft, but the weed in my system made it feel otherworldly. The long blonde strands were coarse and thick, heavy almost, while Angie's hair was dark and silky smooth. 

"I...was I okay? I've never -"

"You were great, Andy. Beyond great. How about me, huh? Not been with a bloke before. Was I a bit of alright?"

Andy snorted and hid his face into my leg, grinning like a fool. I could tell the weed was helping him relax. "I just didn't want… didn't want it to be bad, s'all."

“It wasn’t,” I said, confidently, and I meant it. My first time with Angie had been a disaster - I’d been way too drunk and nearly thrown up on her tits when I came. Thankfully things had improved a bit since then but still. “And with that magazine of yours we’ll never run out of things to try.” 

“Oh, piss off,” Andy said as he rolled onto his back. I handed him the spliff and watched as he smoked for a little while, fascinated by how glossy his eyes had gotten. They looked like the cat eye marbles one of my uncles collected, and I couldn’t stop myself from leaning down to kiss each of his eyelids, pecking them both a few times. “What’re you even bloody doin’?” 

“Kissing you, what’s it look like?” I asked, giggling a little. Andy laughed in return and surprised me by leaning up enough to connect our lips. I kissed him back despite the awkward angle, eventually pulling him up to make it easier. Without thinking, I pushed my tongue forward and licked along the inside of his cheek, savoring the taste of weed and cigarettes and the syrup he'd put on his pancakes. “Think I might never stop kissin’ you at this rate. I like it.” 

“Yeah?” Andy’s forehead touched my own, our noses bumping from how close we were, and I could feel his warm breath on my mouth. My throat felt tight from the amount of emotions going through me, and I cupped his jaw to press another chaste kiss to his cheek. “Well I think I might just like kissin’ you, too.” 


End file.
